


warmth

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elize is grumpy, Jude is worried, and Alvin is Alvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending turned out a little too similar to another fic I recently wrote, but I really wanted to write something set during Alvin, Jude and Elize's trek through the Kukhar Ice Caverns. Vague Alvin spoilers.

"It's f-f-freezing," Elize stutters, wrapping her arms around her shivering body and pouting, Teepo hovering beside her and wearing the exact same expression. She's clinging onto Jude's arm as they tread through the cave, but it isn't helping much when Jude is just as cold as she is.

"Let's hurry up and get out of this stupid place!" Teepo adds, and Jude stops walking, glancing down at the two of them with a worried frown. Elize's lips are turning blue.

A pause, and then, "We should stop and rest for tonight." He turns to look at Alvin, meeting his gaze with worried eyes. "I don't want Elize to catch a cold. We don't know where this cave lets out, and it'll get even colder at night. Maybe we can manage, but we're responsible for her, Alvin."

Alvin doesn't look too thrilled - since when did _he_ become responsible for her? - but just one glance at Jude and Elize, teeth chattering and cheeks flushed, and he gives in without hesitation. "Well, how can I resist those faces? Jeez, just go ahead and guilt trip a guy."

So they settle down in a corner where the monsters won't be able to reach them, and Alvin manages to hunt down a few pieces of wood for Elize to cast a flame arte on. Soon enough there's a fire burning and the three of them are all huddled together, Jude leaning against Alvin and Elize resting her head on Jude's shoulder.

"I miss Rowen and Milla and Leia," she whispers, and Jude wraps an arm around her and pulls her in closer.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll all be together again soon, alright? For now, let's just worry about resting up."

"Too bad we're stuck with the big, fat liar instead!" Teepo grumbles, and Alvin tosses a glare at him, but there's no real anger behind it. It's not like Teepo is wrong. Elize glares right back at him and huddles even closer to Jude before looking away, refusing to meet Alvin's eyes again.

Alvin doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

"Let's just try to keep the peace here, okay?" Jude tries, glancing between the two of them with a worried half-smile. "We have to stick together here. We don't have a chance if we don't."

Elize doesn't reply, but she offers him a slow nod before allowing her eyes to slip shut. It doesn't take long - with both the fire and Jude keeping her warm, she falls asleep almost instantly.

"She must be completely exhausted after everything that's happened today," Jude says, gently brushing a hand through Elize's hair and turning to look at Alvin. "I know I am."

"Yeah. But you're pretty good with her, you know. I'm sure you'll make a great dad someday." Alvin's tone is teasing, but his words are surprisingly sincere.

Jude blinks in surprise, but then he's smiling, too, snuggling up closer to Alvin. And if Alvin's cheeks are a little warmer than they were before, he doesn't acknowledge it. "So are you."

"Are you kidding? The girl can't stand me," he argues, frowning down at Jude in surprise. "I'm just a big, fat liar, remember? Hell, if you weren't here, she'd probably go ahead and swing that wand of hers at me."

"But she didn't when it _was_ just the two of you, did she? Come on, Alvin. Elize doesn't hate you. She's just... angry right now. She'll come around. I know she will. We just want you to be honest with us. Elize is your friend, and so am I."

Alvin can't tell whether Jude is trying to reassure him out of concern or out of pity. He highly doubts that Jude is too happy with him right now either, that's for sure. Since when has he topped Jude's list of favorite people? So he laughs. He laughs it off like it's a joke and Jude is just kidding.

"I don't need your reassurance, kid. I'm just fine. Having verbal abuse hurled at me from a twelve-year-old and her freaky puppet isn't exactly the biggest problem we have right now."

"Alvin," Jude starts, but Alvin just shakes his head.

"Get to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we're getting the hell out of here."

Jude sighs with a huff, Alvin raising an eyebrow at the frustration knitting his eyebrows. For a second, he thinks he'll pull away - just when did Jude start getting this affectionate, anyway? - but instead, he rests his head against Alvin's shoulder and murmurs, "Night, Alvin."

As soon as Jude is asleep, Alvin stares down at him, at Elize sleeping next to him with a silent Teepo in her arms. He's alone with his thoughts until long after the fire has flickered and dimmed into ashes, but when he does finally manage to pass out, Jude wakes up the next morning with Alvin's scarf wrapped around his and Elize's shoulders and his arm draped around him, holding him closer than he was before.

Jude pulls the scarf tighter around them, nuzzles into it, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> a few days after posting this I realized that i... completely forgot about muzet... oops! she's just floating around somewhere, okay? she did mention that she doesn't get cold, so... I'M JUST TRYING TO JUSTIFY THE FACT THAT I MADE A REALLY DUMB MISTAKE.


End file.
